Steak haché, pâtes, mon cher
by SatouneDV
Summary: OS. Quand Drago demande à Hermione de lui faire à manger, ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce que ça se finisse comme ça...


Buongiorno ! Ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté sur FF mais me revoilà. Malade, pas la foi de faire grand chose, je mets mon dimanche à votre service pour vous offrir un petit OS, j'suis gentille, non ? Enfin, concernant ma fanfiction en cours, pour ceux qui la lisent, j'ai aucune idée de quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi avec les cours... Mais dès que je suis motivée, je m'y mets ! Même si j'ai pleins d'autres projets en tête arghhhh !

Je vous laisse avec cet OS, donc, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :)

.

.

- Je veux apprendre à cuisiner.

Il voyait bien son sourire fier, elle avait d'ailleurs de quoi l'être. Jamais il ne se serait abaissé à cuisiner de manière moldue si la situation avait été différente. Mais elle ne l'était pas et il ne pouvait plus se contenter que de quelques fruits par jour, il maigrissait à vue d'œil et il était suffisamment fatigué comme ça. Il était temps qu'il reprenne des forces. Aussi, coincé avec Granger pour seule compagnie, le jeune sorcier n'avait d'autre choix que de lui demander son aide à elle. Cela l'aurait très certainement dérangé il y a un ou deux ans, mais maintenant que la guerre était finie et qu'il était en cavale, ses préjugés sur les Nés-Moldus s'estompaient peu à peu. Elle ne l'énervait plus tant que ça. Sauf en cet instant, où son sourire persistait.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme une enfant ? C'est donc si incroyable que cela ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix légèrement méprisante.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que le grand Draco Malefoy m'aurait demandé de l'aide à moi, surtout pour lui apprendre des recettes de cuisine à la façon moldue, je lui aurais sans doute ri au nez ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Si tu veux je peux encore changer d'avis, menaça le blond.

- On referait le monde avec des si, Malefoy. Mais bien heureusement pour toi, je serais très heureuse de t'apprendre à cuisiner !

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends dans ce cas, Granger ?

- Il est vingt-et-une heures et j'ai une ronde qui m'attend. Disons que dans une heure je devrais être rentrée, si ça te dit toujours d'ici là, tu auras le privilège que la célèbre et intelligente Hermione Granger te donne une leçon de cuisine ! Annonça la brune, plus fière encore.

Saleté de Gryffondor. Pourtant, il l'attendit patiemment sur le canapé des appartements qu'il partageait avec Granger depuis presque deux mois. Son père à Azkaban, sa mère innocentée qui se retrouvait seule au manoir et lui en cavale, les Malefoy ne pouvaient pas être moins fiers. En septembre, Narcissa lui avait conseillé de se rendre à Poudlard, où McGonagall lui trouverait un refuge le temps de l'année scolaire. Il l'avait fait.

Et s'il était réticent au début, d'autant plus qu'il devait cohabiter avec Granger, désormais les jours se faisaient plus faciles à vivre. Il s'habituait peu à peu, lisait un nombre incalculable de livres, bloqué dans les appartements de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Par ailleurs, si ces préjugés étaient devenus fragiles suite à la défaite de Voldemort, à présent ils ne devenaient qu'un lointain souvenir. Granger était brillante et le lui prouvait au quotidien.

Elle passait son temps à faire ses devoirs certes mais elle restait intéressante quand elle n'était pas dans ses bouquins. De nombreuses fois, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, il apprenait à la connaître et à l'apprécier. Cela semblait insensé pourtant il commençait réellement à s'attacher à elle. Mais c'était le fait qu'il n'avait qu'elle pour compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il pensait à elle tout le temps, se demandait quand elle reviendrait de ses cours, de ses rondes. Elle lui parlait parfois de Cormac McLaggen. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça – ce qui lui provoquait, à chaque fois qu'elle le rappelait, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres – mais il ne cessait pas de lui faire des avances. Foutu Serdaigle.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par son retour :

- Alors, tu n'as pas changé d'avis, Malefoy ?

- Il semblerait bien que non, malheureusement.

Elle afficha un sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans plus se soucier de sa réponse. Il la rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Steak haché, pâtes, mon cher.

Suite à cela, elle fit apparaître un paquet de steaks hachés et un paquet de pâtes, prit une casserole et une poêle sous l'œil attentif du blond. Elle s'exécuta tout en expliquant :

- On va commencer pour les pâtes. Je vais faire plus rapidement avec ma baguette, d'accord ? Alors, tu remplis une casserole d'eau et tu y ajoutes une pincée de gros sel, puis tu laisses bouillir. Au moment de l'ébullition, tu mets les pâtes. Laisse cuire ensuite pendant sept ou huit minutes et tu n'as plus qu'à les égoutter.

Le jeune homme était focalisé sur les dires de la Gryffondor mais plus particulièrement sur ses lèvres. Elle fronçait les sourcils, qu'il avait remarqué comme un signe de concentration, cela le fit sourire pendant qu'elle continuait.

- Pour le steak, tu mets du beurre dans une poêle, tu laisses fondre le beurre et tu mets le steak haché dedans. Tu le retournes de temps en temps, selon la cuisson que tu veux et c'est bon, tu as un repas simple mais bon ! Termina-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il la fixa longtemps, pesant le pour et le contre. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite et passait de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils approchèrent tous les deux leurs visages pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent à peine avant que la jeune fille ne se retire, les joues rougissantes.

- Je devrais probablement aller dormir et te laisser manger.

Quelque peu amusé par sa tentative de fuir, il sourit et lui plaqua un baiser sur sa joue gauche tout en la remerciant et lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'éclipser tandis qu'il prenait place à la table pour manger le repas que lui avait préparé la Gryffondor. Tout en engloutissant ses pâtes, il repensa à son désir de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était devenue attirante. Oh, elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins été, en particulier depuis la troisième année, il devait se l'avouer. Mais là, être cloîtré ici avec elle, l'envie qu'il éprouvait envers elle devenait difficilement contrôlable.

Et, c'est quand il déduisit qu'il la lui fallait, que la porte de la concernée s'ouvrit et que la jeune fille qui envahissait ses pensées arrivait à petits pas vers lui. Il ne cessa de la regarder s'approcher alors qu'elle avançait doucement, baissant la tête vers le sol, les joues toujours rouges. Elle leva les yeux vers lui quand elle ne fut qu'à une faible distance de lui, qui était toujours assis sur une chaise. Elle inspira puis expira bruyamment, comme pour se donner du courage mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement, le blond avait bondi de sa chaise et l'avait acculé contre la table, la tenant par les hanches.

Il retint un sourire victorieux, trop heureux qu'elle soit revenue. Oui, elle était revenue alors qu'elle semblait désorientée un peu plus tôt, en conflit avec elle, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de revenir sur sa décision et l'embrassa sans plus tarder, d'abord très doucement pour la mettre en confiance puis avec bien plus de conviction et de passion. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, il effleura la bouche de la jeune fille avec sa langue pour lui en demander l'accès, ce qu'elle lui autorisa sur le champ.

Drago se sentait fondre. Il se disait bien que la Gryffondor n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience jusque-là et il le remarquait à présent, ce qui, à vrai dire, ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle était hésitante, cherchait à bien faire. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait lire à travers elle comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait. Et il adorait ça. Il aurait pu faire ça des heures et des heures. La prendre sur cette table, derrière elle, illico presto.

Il aurait adoré le faire... Mais il ne pouvait pas, non il en était hors de question, elle ne lui aurait jamais permis, ce qu'il trouvait bien malheureux ! Et il ne voulait pas aller trop vite en besogne avec la jeune fille non plus. Il la respectait, il avait appris à le faire durant ces deux mois. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, elle qui semblait si fragile. Du moins c'est ce dont il avait l'impression avant qu'elle ne glisse sa main vers la bosse que formait son entrejambe, déjà bien dur. Granger ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

- J'ai envie de toi, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille du blond d'une voix aguicheuse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il la prit sous les fesses et la souleva de façon à ce qu'elle place ses jambes autour de lui, ce qu'elle fit automatiquement. Il l'amena dans sa chambre, aux couleurs vert et argent, et la déposa sur son lit avec délicatesse tout en la couvrant de baisers dans le cou. Il l'allongea et vint se mettre au-dessus d'elle, continuant de l'embrasser sans cesse, alors qu'elle se frottait inévitablement contre lui, lui montrant à quel point elle le désirait.

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il réagissait comme un puceau de douze ans face à elle. Ses mains passèrent sous le débardeur qu'elle avait revêtu pour dormir – lui qui avait toujours cru qu'elle était plutôt du genre à porter des pulls informes – qui mettait bien en valeur sa poitrine, tandis qu'il continuait toujours à l'embrasser tantôt sur la bouche, tantôt dans le cou, la sentant frissonner. Il caressa ses hanches délicatement, remontant avec une lenteur exagérée vers ses seins.

Elle émit un petit râle de mécontentement, le faisait sourire, puis un soupir de plaisir à peine quelques secondes après alors qu'il malaxait enfin sa poitrine, pinçant doucement les pointe de ses seins pour les faire durcir. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, Draco en était presque sûr, et c'était un sentiment incroyablement délectable qui l'envahissait alors que ce serait le premier homme qui la touchait de la façon durant les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Il enleva finalement le débardeur de la Gryffondor, découvrant entièrement sa poitrine bien proportionnée et entreprit de suçoter ses pointes dures, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Ce que c'était jouissif ! Il remonta vers son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers furtifs, qui lui procuraient des frissons. Elle ne cessait de se frotter à lui, inconsciemment ou non, et il se retenait de ne pas lui enlever tous ses vêtements pour la pénétrer dans l'immédiat tellement elle lui faisait de l'effet. Mais, au lieu de mettre ce plan tentant à exécution, il continua doucement son manège et finit par lui retirer son short, qui la recouvrait à peine, et passa sa main dans sa culotte, où il constata qu'elle était déjà bien mouillée.

- Tu es magnifique, Granger, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il trouva son clitoris et entreprit des petits mouvements circulaires qui la faisaient gémir de plaisir, alors qu'elle commençait à le dévêtir tant bien que mal pour enfin s'attaquer à la verge bien dressée du blond. Bientôt, elle cria de plaisir alors qu'un orgasme foudroyant s'abattait sur elle. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'en remettre, Drago se plaça à son entrée et, pour ne pas lui faire mal, commença à rentrer doucement en elle.

Elle s'agrippa aux épaules du jeune homme à cause de la douleur mais, peu après, elle ne sentait plus que le plaisir qu'elle ressentait par vagues alors que le jeune homme continuait à bouger en elle et qu'elle-même bougeait au même rythme que lui. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, respirant bruyamment, embrassant les pointes dures, le cou ou les lèvres de la Gryffondor, lui disant d'une voix hachée qu'elle était belle, qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet comme personne.

Il se sentait venir à une vitesse fulgurante et c'est lorsqu'il sentit que ses parois se contractaient autour de son membre qu'il jouit, l'embrassant, étouffant leurs cris. Il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se retira d'elle et se plaça à côté, l'observant encore. Elle avait les joues rougies de leurs ébats et, gênée, elle n'osait pas croiser son regard plus de trois secondes, ce qui l'amusait.

- Je... Je devrais peut-être y aller maintenant, finit-elle par dire.

- Déjà ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, alors qu'elle s'était rassise. Il approcha sa main de son dos et commença à y dessiner des arabesques invisibles.

- C'était une erreur, on n'aurait pas dû, déclara-t-elle après un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es ici pour une bonne raison, pour être hors de danger, on doit cohabiter et... C'est mal...

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda-t-il. Tu crois que ça changerait quelque chose d'avoir couché ensemble ?

Elle se retourna encore vers lui, le cœur serré.

- Tu... Non, ça ne changera rien.

Puis, sans le regarder, elle sortit du lit, nue, prit ses habits éparpillés par terre et claqua la porte de la chambre du Serpentard, qui ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait de mal ? Il prit son courage à deux mains pour se lever et, dans son plus simple appareil, sortit à son tour pour retrouver la Gryffondor. Il entra sans même frapper et la trouva sur son lit, en pyjama et en position fœtus, dos à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? Va-t-en !

- Non, répondit-il en s'installant près d'elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu partes comme ça ?

Elle renifla mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Je comprends pas, Granger. Pourquoi tu veux plus me parler, ni me voir ?

- Parce que ça changerait rien, de toute façon, fit-elle, acerbe. C'était qu'une fois, ça se reproduira pas.

Il fit le lien et sourit.

- Je me suis mal exprimé alors, en disant ça tout à l'heure, je voulais simplement dire que ça ne changerait rien pour ma protection. Personne ne saura que quelque chose a changé entre toi et moi.

Il reprit les arabesques sur son dos, à travers son débardeur, qu'il avait commencé plus tôt, dans sa chambre à lui.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas et il s'approcha d'elle, collant son corps contre celui de la jeune fille.

- Tu regrettes ?

Pour toute réponse, elle prit sa main et, de cette façon, l'entoura autour d'elle. Ce qui le fit sourire de nouveau. C'était un moyen de l'empêcher de partir, de lui dire que non, elle ne regrettait pas. Cette fille était vraiment éblouissante. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, à défaut d'avoir ses lèvres à sa portée puisqu'elle était toujours de dos.

- Tu me plais, Granger, tu sais ?

- Toi aussi, Malefoy.

- Et j'aime ta cuisine aussi.

Elle pouffa de rire et se retourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais, Malefoy, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

.

.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ! :D


End file.
